My Normal Life
by tinks848
Summary: Isabelle Dwyer is a famous actress. Thanks to a set up she created to keep Charlie out of the limelight, she's decided she wants to take a break from her life and spend her last year of school at Forks High in disguise. Can she pull this off?
1. Return to Normal City

**Okay, chapter 1 of my new story. Hope you all enjoy, I've rated T just in case. I'm doubting any lemons, but you never know with my head, the voices can never decide where they want my stories to go :-)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight and that really makes me feel like crying.**

Chapter 1 – Return to Normal City - BPOV

"Miss Dwyer, you just finished filming your fourth movie, what're you going to do next?" A member of the press called to me as I walked off the film set for the final time.

"I'm taking some time off," I'm smiled at him.

"Oh really, to do what?"

"I'm not really sure yet, I'm just gonna relax and enjoy myself".

"I'm sure Isabelle's relaxation does not involve being hounded by the press," my manager, Heather cut in. "So just leave her be". Heather was like a second mum to me, she knew what was best and when I told her I wanted to be normal for a little while she was the one who formulated our plan. She hurried me past the press to where a group of fans were screaming and some crying at my presence. "A few autographs and were off".

Okay so as much as I love being pampered and having guys fall to their feet in front of me, winning awards and having some of the biggest names in Hollywood as my friends, nothing beat the feeling of being around my fans. Signing autographs gave me such a high as the claimed their love for me and told me I was the best. "Isabelle please, just one picture," a boy with dark hair called. He looked about my age. The picture would probably end up on the front of some trashy magazine claiming that he was my new mystery man, but he was cute and this would really make his day so I posed next to him and sneaked a kiss onto his cheek as the flash went. I smiled and stalked off to the limo, waving as I went.

"Mum's gonna kill you," Emmett laughed as I climbed in. Emmett is my twin brother and my number one bodyguard. Who better than my bear sized flesh and blood to protect me. Plus my mum would so confiscate his car if anything happened to me, then probably his PS3 and he would cry, but pretend he's not.

"Oh well, I'd rather be on every news stand with that guy as my new man than Greg," I crinkled my nose in disgust. Greg was my co-star in the new movie and a total player, I saw him with more girls than I could count during the first few weeks of filming.

"What's so wrong with Greg anyway, he seems pretty cool to me".

Both Heather and I glared at him. "Greg is just looking to use Bella to boost his career and probably a little hanky panky too".

I grinned at her while Emmett's began booming with laughter. "Did you just say hanky panky?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay Bells,I have a personal organiser, it has everything you need to do in it and I'll update you if anything else comes up, and your wig, you''l be at the car soon enough".

I quickly fastened my wig in place, pulled a white jacket over my vest and exchanged my flip flops for a pair of converse. "I'm gonna miss you Bells," Heather said sadly and hugged me.

"It's only a year and we'll talk and stuff".

"I know, but it'll be weird," the car came to an abrupt halt. "Quick go".

Emmett and I jumped out and into the next car, which had already been set up for us. I waved quickly at Heather before we pulled off to the airport.

* * *

Charlie met us at the airport in Seattle. Thankfully when I had my opportunity at fame Charlie wanted none of it, so I took on my mum's new husband name and changed my Isabella to Isabelle. Everyone who knew me before knew me as Bella anyway. If I hadn't there was no way this would've worked. I decided a few months ago that I wanted to finish my last year of high school as a normal kid, so now I was leaving Isabelle Dwyer behind and becoming Bella Swan, your average student at Forks High. The only people who knew were Heather, my parents and of course Emmett.

"Em, Bells, I missed you kids so much," Charlie grinned as he wrapped us in a hug. He really did miss us, a hug was very un-Charlie. "You're as big as a house Em". Emmett flexed a bicep proudly. "What's the new film about?"

"_Broken Angels _is a bit like a teen thing, girls who've been hurt coming together to work through their problems together, my character Riley gets raped and her boyfriend can't handle it,so he leaves her".

"Sounds good, and the rape isn't shown right?"

"No dad, just kinda hinted at".

"Good, there's only so much I can see my baby go through, now I've heard a lot about you and Greg, I'm not too late for the talk am I?"

"Eww dad no, mum's already covered it, and besides Greg is nothing but a jerk, I'd never go with someone like him," Emmett laughed loudly at my outburst. "So how is everyone, God I haven't been here in so long".

"Well Billy and Jake are gonna stop by tonight, they're very excited to see you, oh Jake is a huge Isabelle fan, Billy told me he has a huge poster of you on his bedroom wall".

"Okay that's a little weird".

"You know what that means Bells," Emmett laughed and I shot him a blank look. He rolled his eyes at me. "I bet he's enjoyed that poster on more than one occasion".

"Eww Emmett," I punched his arm with as much force as I could muster, he hardly even noticed.

"Oh please Bells, this is what guys do".

* * *

I was engulfed in a tight bear hug when we arrived at the house. "I thought they were coming over tonight," I laughed, recognising my attacker as my best friend.

"Sorry Bella, I couldn't stand the excitement, Jake just couldn't wait to see you, hasn't shut up since Charlie told him you were coming," Billy explained with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, thanks dad," Jake complained as he finally released me. "You dyed your hair?"

"Yeah, I hated it brown," I lied.

"Shame, you could've been an Isabelle lookalike".

I froze _What do I do, _my mind was frantic. I decided to laugh it off. "Yeah, sure thing Jake". He started to help Emmett with the bags, not that Emmett needed it but I assumed he was being polite.

"So did you guys meet anyone famous in LA?"

"Erm.." I paused trying to think of someone he wouldn't be too interested in. "Zac Efron, he's pretty cool".

"Yeah I guess, he's got that whole teen heartthrob going, lucky guy". Somehow his tone seemed to ask if I was interested in Zac.

"Well yeah, not really my type though, can you imagine dating someone knowing that thousands of other girls secretly hated you for it?"

"That's what I love about you Bells, you're so down to Earth, if you were famous you'd probably still come and spend a year in Forks".

I laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, well I'd have to share my fame with my best friend".

Jacob followed me up to my room with my bags and threw himself onto my bed. "Make yourself comfortable why don't you," I said sarcastically and he chuckled at me.

"So why did you come back?" He asked propping himself up onto his elbow and watching me unpack.

"Well Em and I missed dad, so we thought we'd spend the last year of high school here with him," I lied.

"He really missed you too, so since you're here maybe we can go out sometime, you know get to know each other again," his voice took on a shy tone.

"Sounds good, maybe a movie in Port Angeles?"

"Yeah, I can't wait for the new Isabelle one," his eyes turned dreamy and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to watch a movie where you'll be drooling all over the lead character, besides that film is a total teen chick flick," I argued. I was not going to see any film with me in it unless I had to.

"Yeah, I guess I'll probably wait for that one on dvd, well what do you want to see?"

"Erm, oh I'm desperate to see _Jennifer's Body," _it was the truth. Megan Fox was a good friend of mine and she'd told me all about it.

"Cool, well go see that then, when do you start school?"

"Tomorrow," I announced almost proudly. I was so excited to be attending a normal school. "What're the kids like?"

"I wouldn't know, I go to school on the reservation, but there are these Cullen kids, really weird, I'd steer clear of them if I were you".

"Why? What's wrong with them?" I asked curiously.

"They're just ridiculously perfect, Dr and Mrs Cullen can't have kids or something so they adopted Alice and Edward, I don't know much about Alice, but Edward has all the girls chasing after him, he has this girlfriend Tanya, a real jealous type, I heard that Edward's lab partner disappeared because they were flirting a little, and I don't wanna see my Bellsy get hurt because she's drawn into the madness," he smiled at me. I'm sure you aren't the only one.

"You really think this big, bad Tanya would get past my brother?" Even if he wasn't my officially my bodyguard while I played my normal role, he still technically had to protect Isabelle, but then it wouldn't be that hard for this Tanya to expose me.

He chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forgot how Em had grown".

"He's not the only one mister, you got yourself ripped since I last saw you, you used to be so weasly I could've taken you," I laughed.

He was on his feet now. "Is that so?" He tackled me throwing me over his shoulder and back down onto the bed before tickling me until I nearly peed myself.

"Jake, stop, please, or I'll be very unladylike," I said between my laughter. He laughed harder and helped me up only to watch me run off to the bathroom.

* * *

Billy and Jacob stayed through dinner and we snuck in a few games on Emmett's PS3 until they eventually headed back to La Push. I waved goodbye at the door before announcing that I would be off to bed. After all I had a big day tomorrow.

**Well that's it, I'm staying at my mum's for two weeks while she and my dad go on a carribean cruise so I'll try to update as soon as I can. In the meantime, leave me some love.**


	2. The Ferrari and the Poster

**Wow, I am so sorry this has taken so long, I was stuck at my mums while they were away and her computer is useless, honestly it's like one of those things with the hamster running in the wheel. But here's the new chapter and I really hope you like it.**

Chapter 2 – The Ferrari and the Poster

I'm not really sure what I expected of Forks High, but it certainly wasn't this. I'd had three classes so far and people just glared at me. I never realised it was hard to make friends. I was now headed to my fourth period english class when I tripped over a loose tile and landed flat against something hard. "Watch where you're going," a voice, I'm sure would've sounded menacing if it wasn't so beautiful, barked at me.

I glanced up quickly to see the most incredible set of emerald green eyes I'd ever seen, I was totally mesmorised. Emmett, who I now wished hadn't been walking me to every class, was booming with laughter. His loud rumbles suddenly snapped me back to reality and the very annoyed student in front of me. "Oh... I...I'm s...so sorry," Wow could I sound more like an idiot. He grunted at me and stomped off into his class, the same class I was about to enter. "You're such and ass Em," I complained as he continued to laugh at me.

"Sorry, but that was hilarious," I rolled my eyes and followed the boy into the room.

"Miss Swan, I have been waiting with bated breath to meet you," A woman with long, blonde hair tied back into a ponytail greeted me. "Your father tells me you have a passion for literature?" I nodded. "Then we will get on very well, we're doing Romeo and Juliet now, and there's a spare seat in the back beside Edward". Of course she pointed to green eyes and handed me a copy of the play.

I slumped down into my seat and glanced quickly at Edward, I now had a chance to examine him properly. He had wild, bronze coloured hair that reminded me vaguely of the sex hair fans tried to impress me with back home. He was tall and wearing a black tshirt, his muscles evident underneath the thin fabric of the shirt. He could easy beat any actor I'd meet for the People magazine sexiest awards. I hated that award, I really didn't want to know all the perverts were voting for me.

"Look I'm sorry, can we just start over, I'm Bella," I suggested hopefully. He glared at me, but didn't respond. Well screw him then, I refuse to be upset because he's ignoring me.

I got through the lesson without any more trauma and walked to lunch with Emmett. In the cafeteria he loaded himself up with as much meat as he could find. "What? You can't look like this without lots of protein in your bloodstream," he tried to justify himself. I settled for a salad knowing any weight I put on would need to be lost as soon as I went back to Hollywood. We found a table in the back by the windows, it was empty, perfect since neither of us had managed to make any friends yet.

Before long I found myself wrapped in two tiny arms. I spotted a blonde boy grinning at my situation and frowned at him. "Sorry Alice gets a little excited when she gets a feeling about new students," he explained before turning his attention to the pixie girl. "Alice come one you're scaring her, release the poor girl".

"No," Alice chirped in my ear.

"She's not going to be friends with you if she's scared of you honey," reluctantly she released me and sat in the seat next to mine, promptly scooting the chair as close to mine as it would allow.

The blonde boy sat next to her. "I'm Jasper, and you probably already guessed this crazy little thing is Alice, my girlfriend".

"I'm Bella and this is my brother Emmett," I responded with a wide smile.

"Oh Bella, we're going to be such good friends, why don't you come over tonight, I can work on your look," Alice was bouncing in her seat.

"What's wrong with my look?" I asked glancing down at my simple, white shirt and dark, skinny jeans combination. Okay, so it was a little boring compared to my LA wardrobe, but I was trying to blend in here. "Fine, but only for a little while".

She squealed. "My mum'll love you," she paused and turned quickly to Jasper. "She'd be perfect,she looks just like that actress".

"What actress?" A sickeningly sweet voice interrupted. I looked up to see a strawberry blonde girl with serious fake boobs sit down across the table, Edward sat next to her.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh I was just saying Bella looks a little like that actress Isabelle, what do you think Edward?" My mind flicked to red alert as soon as my stage name left her lips, but then it dawned on me what she was doing.

"Isabelle Dwyer? Ugh I hate her, she's ugly and plain, she can't act, how did she even get a career? And how did she wind up starring with Greg Bagshaw?" The blonde girl jumped in before Edward even opened his mouth.

"I was actually speaking to my brother," Alice snapped. "Edward, what do you think of Isabelle? I personally can't wait for her new film to come out". Okay so she was a little too friendly, but I could see myself getting along very well with Alice.

"I like Isabelle, she's very talented," Edward smiled the most amazing crooked smile and I had to try very hard to hide my blush. Oh God, I could not like this guy.

"We could all plan to go see it together in Port Angeles, you'll come won't you Jasper?" He nodded with a wide smile at her. As if he would say no to her. "And Edward, I know you'll come, since you don't like her Tanya you needn't waste your money, we can invite Rosalie, what about you Bella and Emmett?"

"Well actually we already have plans to see it with some friends in LA," I explained, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh that's a shame, maybe we could-".

Thankfully my Shakira Shewolf ringtone interrupted her. "Hey Megs," I didn't even need to look.

"Hey Is, so do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Always start with the bad news first".

"Well Greg did an interview telling people that you slept with him then dumped him, and it doesn't help with the picture floating around of you kissing some random guy".

"Arsehole," I breathed into the phone.

"I know, so since you aren't here I took it upon myself to avenge you, I'll send you a video later so you can catch the show, trust me it'll be hilarious, now for the good news, my premiere is in a week and I'm expecting you there".

"Of course I'll be there, hopefully I can find a date before then," I grumbled.

"What is it with you and getting dates, guys would queue around the block for you".

"Guys in my world are in their own little fantasy world where everything falls at their feet, I don't want that and I don't want to instill my world on anyone outside it," no matter how much I want to.

"Well maybe you should give them a chance Bri's not in his own world, and maybe someone won't care about being in this madness, maybe they'll think it's worth it".

"Gotta go, send me that vid and I'll see you there, bye," we both hung up. Emmett was glaring at me. "Meg, Greg's spreading stories about me". He nodded in understanding.

"Is Greg an old boyfriend?" Alice asked.

I scoffed. "He wishes, that's why he's doing this, but my friend took care of it," my phone buzzed with a new video message. It was distant, but I could just make out Greg unlocked his red Ferrari, as he pulled the door open he squealed and what I assumed was milk poured out all over his lower half. I could her Megan snickering as she filmed it and I wondered how she'd managed this. I burst out laughing.

"Let's see," Alice commanded. I decided it wasn't that easy to tell who he was so I handed the phone to her. She, Jasper and Edward crowded together to see the video and laughed loudly as I heard the squeal and the splash. "You have a very good friend there".

"He must be so pissed, was that a Ferrari?" Edward asked in astonishment.

"He's a bit of a spoilt brat".

* * *

I got through the rest of my classes easily enough. Now I was sitting in the back of Edward's Volvo. Tanya sat up front with him and Alice sat with me in the back. We dropped Tanya at home and carried on into the forest. I started to get worried, were they taking me off to kill me? Then a large, white mansion emerged in front of me. One entire wall was made of glass and I could just make out a woman with caramel coloured hair serving up some food, it looked like cookies.

"Mum," Alice called as we walked in. God some of the houses in LA would envy this one.

The woman walked swiftly along the hall with the plate of steaming cookies which she left on a cabinet in order to hug me. Well this must be where Alice gets it from. "Hello dear, I'm Esme".

"Bella, I just moved in with my dad," I explained.

"The chief's daughter, we've had Charlie over for dinner a few times, he speaks so highly of you and your brother," she smiled. "Please have a cookie".

Oh one couldn't hurt, and they smelled so good. "Thank you," I said before biting into it. The cookie was pure ectasy. "Oh my God, these are amazing".

"Thank you very much," she turned her attention to Alice. "Where's Jasper tonight?"

Edward rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but Esme got in first. "Don't start with me, Jasper isn't a bad influence, you've seen him with his sister".

Alice smiled. "He's picking Rosalie up to bring her over, we're going to go over Bella's look".

"Oh Alice, Bella is beautiful, fancy clothes won't change that," she paused. "You girls can help me in the kitchen until they get here then".

"Mum hates Tanya," Alice announced as we entered the kitchen. "She's not allowed in our house".

"I'm not having that little slut corrupting my son," Esme snapped. "That boy could do so much better".

"He invited her over for dinner when they first started dating and she outright told him he wasn't allowed to play his piano anymore because she couldn't be seen with someone like that and she treated a bit like a slave, well still does," Alice rolled her eyes. "But anyway, you said on the phone you needed a date to something?"

"Yeah, I won a radio contest and got premiere tickets to Jennifer's Body," I lied.

"That's cool, that's like next week or something isn't it? I'm sure we'll find someone".

"Yeah, I'll take my friend Jake if nessecary, he'll love it, where's your bathroom?"

"Go up to the third floor, it'll be the last door on your right". I followed her directions and pushed the door open only to find Edward spread out on a dark blue duvet cover. His eyes were closed and I wasn't sure if he even realised I was there. I quickly stepped back out into the hall.

"I know you're there," he said softly without even moving from his spot. "Alice gave you directions to the bathroom didn't she".

"I guess I just got a little mixed up," I tried to defend my new friend.

He laughed. "She led you to my room on purpose".

I spotted a large poster of me in a bikini over his bed. Damn that magazine for talking me into that. Emmett's words suddenly came back to me and I started giggling uncontrollably.

"Something funny?" He rolled over to lean on his elbow now.

"Emmett told me what guys do over posters of girls," I swear he just blushed before my eyes. "So if you like Isabelle that much and I look like her, does that mean you think I'm _talented _too?" Oh God, I'm flirting with him.

"Sorry, I prefer brunettes," he smirked at me.

"Maybe you should tell your girlfriend that".

I turned to leave. "Believe me, I've tried," I thought I heard him mutter.

**I've tried to make Megan Fox fit in with who she really is, but some of it I'm just making it up so she's kinda my version of Megan Fox if that makes sense. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please review, nothing gives me more inspiration to write than your lovely reviews. I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Bella

**Okay here it is Chapter 3, hope you enjoy, sorry for the lateness work is crazy right now. Oh and I am working on Let me save you it's just taking some time.**

Chapter 3 – Bella - EPOV

Once again Alice was up to her little schemes. I grew tired of them very quickly over the last few years. She'd tried to set me up with more girls than I could count. If only she knew the truth about my situation.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a stormy day in Forks. I sat at my usual desk waiting eagerly for Angela to arrive. Angela was a shy girl around school, but we'd bonded by our love of classic literature. I loved discussing our assignments with her. This particular day Mr Berty walked in with a grim look on his face. _

"_It is in great sadness that I have to advise you students that our very own Miss Angela Weber went missing last night," he said softly._

_I couldn't quite take his words in, it was like I was numb. My friend was gone, possibly dead, all sorts of horrible things could've happened to her, I didn't even want to think about it._

_I went through my day in a daze,only vaguely aware of meeting Tanya in the cafeteria. She seemed happy about something. "What's wrong with you?" she asked annoyed by lack of contact._

"_A girl is missing," I snapped. "She was a friend of mine"._

_She scoffed "Yeah, it's such a shame, poor little Angela, maybe she'll learn a lesson from this," she rolled her eyes._

"_How can you be so cruel?"_

"_I'm sorry, but she was flirting with you, I'm finding it a little hard to mourn"._

_~End~_

I had the suspicious feeling ever since then that Tanya was the reason Angela disappeared. I didn't exactly have feelings for Tanya, but there was no way I could leave her now.

Now Alice was dangling Bella under my nose. That was a very bad thing for both of us. As soon as that clumsy blonde crashed into me I felt a strange tingle go through my entire body, being rude to her and ignoring her actually stung me and I hated myself but I couldn't let Tanya hurt her.

My mother insisted Bella stay for dinner. She sat across from me and I noticed how uncomfortable she looked as she played with Esme's home-made spaghetti and meatballs. I suppose I could understand it, she was from LA, lots of girls in LA are obsessed with not gaining weight.

"Alice, it's your night to do the dishes, Edward would you mind taking Bella home?" Carlisle asked. Carlisle was always very observant, he seemed to understand my position even though I'd never actually told him. "You can take my car".

"Of course, come on Bella," I smiled at her. I really hoped she hadn't noticed me starring at her all through dinner.

In the confines of Carlisle's Mercedes I was overwhelmed by her floral scent. This girl was making my life incredibly difficult. "Can I ask you something?" She asked in her beautiful, soft voice.

"I think you just did, but sure go ahead," I smiled at her.

"Why're you so different at school, it kinda upset me how you treated me," those words stung as they left her delicate, pink lips.

"Tanya gets a little jealous, I can only talk to a few girls outside my family," I answered honestly.

"You don't seem okay with that, you can't stay with someone who's making you unhappy".

"You don't know Tanya," I muttered.

"Okay then let's talk about something else, what's your favourite movie?"

"Please don't get too attached to me Bella".

"Fine, I'll guess then," she paused thinking. "It's not something popular, I think it'll be something quite forgotten about, not a typical boy's film, I'm gonna guess the Guardian".

My mouth dropped. "How the hell did you guess that?"

She blushed. "I saw the dvd case on your dresser," she bit on her bottom lip. "I love that film".

"Well it's no Isabelle Dwyer film, but it's such a good film".

"You really like that actress don't you?"

"A guy's allowed his fantasies isn't he? Don't you have any crushes?" She blushed again. "What about that Bagshaw guy? Girls seem to like him".

She scrunched up her nose. "I hate him, I don't really do the whole celebrity thing, why live in a daydream?"

"Some people only have their daydreams," I replied quickly.

"You don't have to you know," I pulled the car up outside her father's house.

"Goodnight Bella," I smiled.

She surprised me as she leaned toward me and brushed a hand softly against my cheek. "You could do so much better," she breathed. "Goodnight Edward".

She jumped out gracefully and I watched as she strutted to her front door. The car suddenly felt empty as I drove away from her. _Come on Cullen, snap out of it, you can't get involved with that girl._

* * *

Bella starred in my dreams that night, taking the usual place of Isabelle. I woke reluctantly to the sound of Alice hammering on my door. I groaned loudly and rolled over forcing my head under the pillow. Next thing I knew she was actually jumping on my bed.

"What do you want Alice?" I snapped.

She pouted at me. "I just wanted to talk about Bella".

"Fine what?"

"Well I was thinking about maybe asking making her and Emmett part of our little group, I was just wondering what you thought".

"Yeah whatever Alice, do whatever you like".

"You know it's not a bad thing for you to like someone else," she said abruptly before stomping out of my room. I groaned again before following her out to her room. "I just don't get it, Tanya is horrible, you look at her almost as if you hate her, she makes you stop doing the things you love, why would you be okay with all of that?"

"I'm sorry, I know this upsets you but I need you to do something for me, just be happy for the both of us," I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I can't be happy knowing that my brother isn't, I saw the way you were looking at Bella last night, can't you just give her a chance?"

"Alice, this will probably sound odd, but the only way I could have a relationship with Bella is inside this house, that's not exactly fair on her," I ran a hand through my hair while she sighed loudly.

"Can I ask you something else?" I just stared at her, urging her to continue. "When you first saw Bella what happened?" I didn't answer her, I just got lost in that first meeting, getting locked in the depths of her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. "You know I felt that way with Jasper too, just saying".

Ugh, as if my life wasn't complicated enough. Now my dream girl has walked into my life and I'm so scared of my current girlfriend that I couldn't do anything to be with her.

I showered and dressed quickly then followed the amazing scent of my mother's pancakes downstairs. She smiled kindly at me. "Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?"

"Quite well, I had good dreams," I smiled back and took the plate she handed to me.

"Alice tells me she's becoming very good friends with Bella, I guess she'll be at the house more often," she advised quickly.

"That's good, Alice needs to branch out a little, poor Rosalie is terrified of the attention Alice seems to give her".

"I wanted to mention it because she asked if she could have a sleepover on Friday, Bella would be using the spare room next to yours, is that okay?" Ah Esme, so very sneaky.

"Sure mum, it'll be fine, I'll try not to disturb her".

"Great, I'll tell her it's fine then, maybe next week you can invite your friends over".

"Mum, we both know how you feel about my friends".

"Sweetheart, this isn't about my personal dislike of you, it's about the fact she's changed you, you haven't listened to your favourite composers in years, when was the last time you played your piano?"

"I know mum, I'm sorry I make you worry about me all the time".

* * *

School was excruciating. I sat through my entire English lesson taking in her scent as she moved. It didn't help that we were studying Romeo and Juliet, the most romantic play of all time. We were shown a film of the play, but all I could think about was Bella in Juliet's role.

At lunch I sat alone, Tanya was nowhere to be seen, but I didn't much care for her. Alice and Jasper came over hand in hand and I quickly spotted Bella gliding behind her. For someone so clumsy, she really knew how to hold herself. She sat between Alice and myself and began picking at a salad.

"You know a little fat might do you some good," I muttered as I playfully elbowed her in the side. Shit what am I doing? I'm flirting with Bella in front of everyone.

"I'll only have to lose it again at the end of the year," she rolled her eyes then they widened in shock. Clearly she hadn't meant to volunteer so much information.

"Bella, I'm having a slumber party this weekend, will you come? It'll only be me, Rose and you if you come," Alice asked interrupting our moment.

"I'll keep you both up all night, I talk in my sleep," that beautiful blush reappeared on her cheeks.

"Oh you won't be sleeping with us, you and Rose will both be in spare rooms," she thought for a moment before finally nodding reluctantly.

Relief swept through me as I realised she'd be in the next room to me. Just a few feet away. Wow I would so not be able to sleep on Friday.

**Hope you all enjoyed, now leave me some love please :)**


	4. Operation GTAFE

**Since it's xmas I thought I'd treat you to a new chapter. Well it was due anyway. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4 – Operation GTAFE

Alice's slumber party was something to fear. What if she caught me without my wig on? I didn't have time to worry for too long. My cell rang loudly with Puddle of Mudd's She Hates Me. I groaned and answered it. "What do you want Greg?"

"Aww baby, is that any way to talk to your lover?"

"I'd rather love a lemon, but then it would be more able to hold on intelligible conversation with me".

"So how'd you like my interview?"

"I didn't actually see it, but a friend told me all about it, how did you like your car wash?" I grinned and the whole table followed me clearly knowing who I was talking to.

"That was you? You bitch," he spat.

"No, I haven't been in LA since Sunday, now was that all you called for?"

"No, I actually wanted to know if you were going to the premiere for Jennifer's Body?"

"Yes I am and I'm certainly not going with you".

"Like I care, you'll be going to the premiere of ours with me, production people say you have to to boost sales," I could hear him smirking.

"Yeah, we'll just see how my boyfriend feels about having your greasy hands all over me," I hung up and realised Edward was extremely tense beside me.

"What's going on Bella?" Alice asked concerned.

"My friend accidentally mentioned that I was going back to LA next week for that radio competition, he's planning on getting back together with me while I'm there, I definitely need a date now".

"Well I'm guessing he knows Emmett so he's out of the equation, but as long as it's okay with Alice I can pretend," Jasper offered kindly.

"It's fine by me as long as you don't kiss him, maybe we'll can call that plan B, so you don't have to worry," Alice suggested.

"It's a very kind gesture Jasper thank you, but hopefully I won't need it," I smiled and couldn't help glancing quickly at Edward.

"Anyway, slumber party, you'll be in the spare room on Edward's floor, we're gonna do lots of girly things and then go shopping on Saturday, Jazz will have to come for Rosalie's sake so you can invite Emmett, you can come too Edward". He glared at her as if asking a silent question. "No she isn't invited".

"Fine, I'll go," he mumbled.

"And you can come over again tomorrow Bella".

"Yeah Bells, Jazz and I are gonna watch the football game on Alice's widescreen tv and dad's going over to Billy's tomorrow," Emmett said as he plonked a tray down on the other side of the table.

* * *

That night I sat on my empty facebook page. Currently my only friends were Emmett and Alice, since I couldn't have any of my real friends on it. I was surprised to see a new friend request from Edward, I quickly accepted already knowing I was far too eager. A message box flashed up.

_Edward: Thanks for accepting_

_Bella: Thanks for requesting, but may I ask why?_

_Edward: Would you believe I missed you?_

_Bella: How could you miss me, we hardly even talk._

_Edward: Well, maybe I'd like to be able to miss you then_

_Bella: What about your girlfriend?_

_Edward: That's why I need to do it this way, I need to protect you from her_

_Bella: You don't need to protect me from anyone, Emmett's like a bodyguard to me, he'd never let anyone hurt me, and my dad's a cop._

_Edward: They can't protect you forever_

_Bella: And you can't protect everyone else forever either, what if Isabelle came here and fell in love with you?_

_Edward: Then I'd pull her onto my white horse and kiss her passionately as we rode off into the sunset, why would Isabelle ever come here?_

_Bella: It was a hypothetical question, would you break it off with Tanya and try to be happy?_

_Edward: I'd give it a shot_

_Bella: Then I guess I have some calls to make_

Emmett strolled right into my room then. "I was just talking to mum, she thinks when we go back we need to start looking for another bodyguard," he announced.

"Why?"

"Well she thinks it shouldn't always fall to me to protect you, come on Bells I'm nearly 18, I wanna go on holiday and not be hounded by the press, is it too much to ask?" I shook my head, I already knew Emmett needed a life away from Isabelle I just worried that no one would look after me as well as he would. "I was thinking that Edward could be a possibility, he looks pretty ripped".

"He's never going to learn who I am, Em".

"Why not? I know you want to take him to that premiere next week, I think we can trust these people".

"It's not your life on the line".

"What's the worst that can happen? If they tell someone we just go back to LA, dad doesn't even care if his cover gets blown".

"What if they freak out and we lose them as friends?" I argued.

"Well then it's their loss, just think about it Bells, I've never seen you act this way around a guy, it's like you just want to help him".

"I do, he's trapped Emmett, stuck with that Tanya bitch".

"Then who better to save him than Isabelle Dwyer?"

* * *

"I love you," he said in that beautiful, velvet voice he had. We were in a meadow covered in wildflowers. The sun beamed down on us as we laid there together. "You are the only person who can free me, thank you Bella".

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing, there was no personal ring so I knew it was Heather calling.

"Morning," I cheered into the phone.

"Hi honey, how's it going?"

"Great, other than a few comments that I look like Isabelle no one has any idea, and we've made a whole group of friends".

"That's wonderful, now for the reason for my call, we need some damage control, I've set up a radio interview tomorrow evening so you'll need to get here straight from school, I've contacted the airline and everything is set up, now what's this Emmett has been saying about a new bodyguard?" I groaned loudly. "Honey, you know we can take on another bodyguard if you want to".

"It's not that, I'm taking on a new bodyguard so Emmett can have a life, I'm not going to get Edward involved in this life".

"Edward? You care for this boy don't you?" I didn't answer. "Invite him to the premiere next week, I'll expect to meet him".

"But-"

"No, I'm going to meet him no matter what young lady".

"Fine, I really wish you could tell me I'm being smart for not messing things around".

"Not gonna happen if your happiness is at stake honey".

* * *

School was dull, but I was invited to Alice's for dinner again. "Go try these on in the bathroom," she said eagerly as she thrust an armful of clothes at me. I rushed to the bathroom on her floor only for Emmett to come out warning me of the stench. He's so gross. I went upstairs instead, I didn't think Edward would mind.

I'd just stripped my shirt of and was busy forced my skinny jeans down my thighs when I heard the door open behind me. "Oh shit, I thought I'd locked it," I glanced up and grabbed my shirt to cover myself. Edward stood frozen in the doorway just staring at me. "I'm so sorry Edward, Emmett stank out Alice's bathroom and I need to try some clothes on, I guess I buggered the lock up or something".

He snapped out of his trance. "It's fine Bella, I, erm, I'll just come back later".

I redressed and followed him back to his room. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy, I just saw my sister's best friend dressed in nothing but her underwear in my bathroom".

"I said I'm sorry, it's not like you cheated on Tanya Edward, the whole thing was entirely legitimate," I tried to comfort him.

"Bella could you just leave me alone for a little while, I need to think some things through," I nodded and left him alone.

"Bella what was the dress like?" Alice dived on me as I re-entered her room.

"Alice, can you tell me about Edward?"

"Oh I'm so glad you're interested Bella, see I have plans for you and Edward, see I've always known Edward as a happy, loving life kind of guy, but ever since he met Tanya he's not the same, I hate it, it's like he's not my brother anymore and I miss him, but now I see how he looks at you, you're probably the only person who can break them up, he doesn't want her and I know it".

"We're on the same page then, I think operation get Tanya away from Edward has officially commenced," I grinned. "So help me out".

"Oh I like operation GTAFE, right Edward's likes, let's start off small, he loves Heroes, never misses an episode, it'll be on in about an half an hour, maybe we should join him," she winked. "Sit on the sofa directly in front of the TV, Jasper and I will snuggle and he'll have to sit with you, oh I'm so excited," she squealed.

**Hope you enjoyed. Now please review, if I get lots maybe I'll give you a xmas present for being so lovely tomorrow. Happy holidays guys, love you all.**


	5. Bodyguard?

**Hi Guys, true to my word here's the next chapter. Hope you all had a lovely xmas.**

Chapter 5 – Bodyguard? - EPOV

I'd managed to calm myself down a little from mine and Bella's little incident and now hopefully Heroes would take my mind off it. But there she was, lounging on the sofa and munching on popcorn. "Alice, come on you know it's Heroes tonight," I complained spotting her and Jasper curled up in one of the armchairs, Emmett was in the other one leaving the only spare seat next to Bella.

"Turns out Bella loves Heroes too, so I thought we could all watch it," she grinned, she had so set this up.

I took a seat as far away from Bella as I could. She shuffled closer, "You want some popcorn?" she smiled up at me in that beautiful, innocent way that she did.

I grabbed a handful, dammit why could I not say no to that face. "Thanks".

"So who's your favourite hero then?" she asked as she popped another piece into her mouth.

"Peter or Sylar, I'm not really sure between those two".

"Yeah, those two are pretty hot," as soon as that word left her mouth I tensed. "I love Hiro too, he's just so cute," she giggled. "I'm surprised you didn't say one of the girls".

"What and fantasize about being frozen by Tracy? Claire just kinda irritates me".

She chuckled. Silence filled the room while we watched, well I was hardly watching at the moment, nothing ever got me to miss Heroes but watching Bella was so much better. She shivered a little and began rubbing her hands along her arms creating friction so I grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over her petite body.

"Thanks," she smiled and even in the darkness of the room I could tell she was blushing that beautiful blush.

"Okay I'm bored of this shit, I'm going home, see you guys later," Emmett announced loudly before leaving the room.

"Great, guess I'll be needing another ride home," Bella complained.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Edward won't mind taking you again," I shot Alice a look. "What? You know I don't like getting the porsche dirty," she pouted at me.

* * *

"You know what I miss most about home?" she sighed next to me. "Riding my motorcycle, I had to leave it back home, mum didn't like the idea of me bringing it here".

"You like motorcycles?"

"Of course, I love the rush of adrenaline I get from riding".

"Maybe you could take a ride on mine sometime," shit did I just say that.

"You ride? That's great, I would love to see your bike, I bet it's like a real bike too, I had some shitty old thing," she giggled. "So when can I come and look at it?"

"Whenever you want".

"You know, I've noticed you and Tanya don't seem to go on many dates".

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, it just seems weird to me, you only see her inside school, what we have is probably more like a relationship, since well you have already seen me in my underwear".

I laughed. "Don't remind me, I spent hours getting that image out of my head". I glanced over to see a little sad face staring at me almost about to cry. "Oh shit, I didn't mean that, it's just I'm with Tanya".

"You know what, screw you Edward, if seeing me in my underwear is so repulsive then fine, pull over I'll walk from here".

"Bella, don't be ridiculous, I'm sorry I didn't mean you weren't nice to look at, I just ugh, I don't know," why do girls have to be so damn difficult. "Just let me get you home please".

"Fine, but don't talk to me anymore".

Silence filled the car all the way to her house and then back to mine.

"What the hell did you do to Bella?" Alice yelled as I climbed out of the car.

"I didn't do anything".

"She just called me in tears, you think she's ugly?"

"No Alice, when I said what I said all I meant was that I needed to get that image out of my head or I'd-" I broke off not knowing what to say.

"You'd what?"

"I'd know how beautiful she really was," I mumbled. "At least I could imagine some grotesque body under her clothes".

Her hand flew to her mouth. "You think she's beautiful," she mumbled. "I don't get you, you like her, get rid of Tanya and be happy".

"Alice look, I will tell you the truth one day, but I just can't date Bella now so leave it please," I didn't let her answer. I stormed straight up to my room and locked the door behind me.

* * *

Bella didn't speak to me all day. Now Tanya was trying desperately to get my attention while I watched Bella texting and giggling at the replies. I didn't like it, her giggle sounded to flirty, I wanted to be the one who made her make that sound.

"Alice," she finally spoke up. "Do you mind if I invite my friend Jacob on Saturday?"

"Of course not, but who's Jacob?"

She blushed and I felt my anger building up. "Family friend, he lives down in La Push, I knew him when I was younger and when I saw him the other day, well let's just say the boy has grown extremely well".

Alice suddenly got very excited. "Yay, is this a potential boyfriend situation?"

"Maybe, I dunno how he feels about me," she sighed. Did she really just say that, of course any guy would be head over heels for her when she unleashed the power of those eyes and that amazing smile.

"Well with my help we'll have him drooling over you, I can't wait to meet him," Alice started clapping abruptly.

"Oh shit, I needed to talk with Mr Banner before class, see you guys," she grabbed her books and jumped up. I turned to watch her walk away, from me, from us.

Tanya snapped me back. "Hey Eddie, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were crushing on that girl," she snapped.

"No, she's just a bit clumsy, I don't want her to hurt herself".

"Hey, get the fuck away from me," I heard Bella shout as she tried to push past Mike Newton and another kid named Tyler.

"Oh come on baby, you know you can't resist me," Mike said as he grabbed her ass. That did it, I was up and over at Bella's side.

I had him in my grasp lifted in the air and squirming and squealing like a petrified cat, "Don't you ever touch her like that," I snapped before throwing him across to a nearby table.

"Holy shit," I heard Emmett scream behind me. He dropped his tray and ran over to his sister. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine, thank you Edward," she stalked away from both of us.

"You should come to LA sometime, there's a lot of celebrities screaming for bodyguards, I did it for Megan Fox once, best day of my damn life," he grinned at me.

* * *

BPOV

Okay so Edward kinda just defended my honour or some shit like that and I walk away with just a thanks, God I suck, but then I still needed him to think I was mad at him. Worst of all, Emmett was right, Edward would make one hell of a bodyguard. So maybe I could introduce him to my world, but not bring him in as far as I am. I don't think I could take hurting him when some sleazy magazine posts some crappy story about me and another celebrity or a random guy on the street.

I needed to stop worrying over this, right now I just needed to get on a plane and get to my interview.

**Well that's it til next time. Hope you all enjoyed, now leave me a little love :)**


	6. Breaking Down

**Hi guys, thanks to the holidays I'm off and have plenty of time to write. Hope you all had a lovely xmas, mine was interesting, my boyfriend's mum broke the PSP I bought him then we had to break the bloody bedroom door to get into the room, madness, oh and my sister decided that I have no say I just have to look after my mum's dogs when they go running in the new year, erm hello do I not have a life? Anyway enough rambling, here's the next chapter. I love how wonderful you guys are to me.**

Chapter 6 – Breaking Down

"Are you sure you know what you're going to do to fix this?" Heather asked worriedly.

"Certain, trust me Heather".

"And here she is now, it's Isabelle Dwyer," I heard Ellen's voice cueing me.

I skipped out to the sound of The Veronicas 'Untouched'. I gave Ellen a quick hug and danced for a few seconds with her. I loved Ellen Degeneres, I wanted to come on her show since I started my career.

"So Isabelle, how's the time off been so far?"

"Really good, it's just nice to be away from all the craziness you know".

"Oh of course, now I can't believe with never had you on before," she smiled the classic Ellen smile.

"Yeah, when I started my career actually I kept saying to my manager when can I go on Ellen, and she just kept saying someday, and I only just get here today, but it's been so much fun, my mum's in the audience and she said that there's such a good vibe here".

"Oh really, well thanks mum," she looked out into the audience where my mum was smiling. "Hi," she waved.

"So, what's going on with you and Greg then?"

"Do I have to talk about that?" my voice broke at just the right moment.

"Well no, it's just a lot of people are wondering about the whole thing," she offered me a sympathetic look.

"Okay, then Greg is a liar, I never broke his heart that I know of at least, he cheated on me," a few tears started to leak down my cheeks. "I just can't believe he's done this to me, I'm sorry".

My mum ran up on stage then to hug me. "Isabelle has been having a very difficult time with this whole thing, she fell pretty hard for Greg, young love and all that," my mother explained quickly.

"Okay then, we're gonna take a break but here's what to come," Ellen pulled her mic off. "Honey I'm so sorry, I kinda have to put people on the spot like that".

"It's okay, maybe I can come back another time on a happier note," I tried to smile.

"Of course, we'll set something up".

* * *

It's Friday, Alice's slumber party, the night I would be sleeping next door to Edward. OH MY GOD, I am so not prepared. I walked into the school early to find a note slipped into my locker.

_Did my heart love 'til now? Forswear its sight. For I never saw true beauty 'til this night._

I sighed, this was his way of saying sorry, damn I hated how good it was, he'd put a lot of thought into it it seemed. I made my way to my English class, spotting Edward in his usual seat. "Morning," I smiled brightly. He didn't respond. "Edward what's wrong?"

"It was a year ago today that Angela went missing," he whispered.

"Angela?"

"She was a good friend of mine and she just vanished, they never found her," he replied.

"I'm so sorry, maybe you should go home, skip school just this once," I suggested.

"No, I couldn't possibly do that alone," he murmured. I turned back to the board. "Come with me?"

I smiled at him. "Sure," I said as I took his hand to lead him outside to his car. "So what should we do, we could go catch a movie? Erm, what is there to do here?"

"A movie sounds great".

"You wanna talk about her?" I asked as we started to drive away from the school.

"Angela was, well let's just say everything Tanya wasn't, she was pretty and funny and so smart, she used to sit next to me in English and we discussed everything together, but what I liked most was how shy she was, she didn't think much of herself, I would've liked to be the one to tell her everything she really was," I could hear real sadness in his voice.

"You really liked her didn't you," I said softly already knowing the answer.

"I didn't think I could find anyone like Angela," he paused. "So what caused you to forgive me?"

"Oh please, there's a quote from Romeo and Juliet stuffed in my locker about true beauty and you happen to be sitting in English when I saw no one else even at the school yet, clearly I'm smarter than you think".

He chuckled. "No actually I knew you'd figure it out, I just wanted to make sure".

"Hey, isn't Port Angeles the other way," I said quickly when I finally realised we were heading in the wrong direction.

"Yes, but there's something I wanted to pick up first".

He drove directly to his house and pulled his car into the garage rather than just leaving it in the driveway as he usually did. He smirked as we both climbed out and took my hand to lead me up to his house.

"Edward, what're you doing home?" Esme asked as she rushed to hug him.

"I'm sorry Esme, Edward was a little upset at school today so I'm taking him to the movies to take his mind off a few things," I explained.

"Oh my goodness, today is the day isn't it, oh honey you go have fun, I'll take care of the school, anyone asks and you both had something funny to eat here, some of that chicken smelt a little funny," she winked "Thank you for being so caring about my boy Bella".

"Oh it's no problem, it might be nice to get to know the Edward that's not glued to a certain someone".

"Yeah I get it, everybody hates Tanya, where's my other set of keys mum?"

"On the hook I had put up so you wouldn't lose your keys," she smirked. "You two have fun and be safe".

"Bye Esme," I called as I was practically dragged from the house. "Did your mum just tell us to be safe? Does she really think I'm that desperate I'd have sex on the first date".

He chuckled. "That's not what she was referring to, wait date?"

"Oh sorry that kinda just slipped out," I blushed and looked down embarrassed.

He took me back into the garage and pulled a sheet off a black Ducati. My jaw practically dropped and I gaped at him. "We're riding to Port Angeles?" I gulped. Damn Alice why did she make me lie about riding.

"I thought you rode all the time, why're you scared?"

"This looks a little more powerful than my bike back home, I'd probably fall off the back of it".

"Just keep your hands clasped around my waist, I promise you'll be fine".

"Are you sure you know how to ride? This thing looks brand new," I tried to stall.

"It hasn't been used since Angela disappeared, Angela loved the bike, when it happened I felt a little lonely riding with no one on the back and Tanya doesn't do helmet hair," he rolled his eyes.

"You offered to take Tanya on this?"

"No, I offered to take her on that one," he pointed to an old rickety Yahama bike. "I wasn't having her stilettos ruin my paintwork".

"Oh, I feel so honoured to have the first ride since," damn words come back please come back.

He chuckled "Don't get too excited, it's only a bike, I'm a one woman man, I couldn't possibly offer you anymore than that".

"You wish that's what I meant, as if I'd want to after Tanya's had her grubby little hands all over you, please the girl has no boundaries," he stared down at the floor and I instantly regretted what I'd said. "Shit, I'm sorry Edward, I shouldn't be badmouthing her in front of you, I'm sure you get enough of that from everyone else, I won't say another word".

"Bella, I know, the girl's a whore, she's tried it on with everyone even Emmett and she's hardly even known him a week, that's not why I'm upset," my expression urged him to continue but he stayed silent.

"Will you tell me why you're upset later?"

He nodded "I am fairly certain I will end up confessing a lot of things to you later Bella".

"I'm not going to force anything out of you Edward," I said honestly.

"I know," he smiled and handed me a blue helmet. "Come on, we should get going".

* * *

"I can't believe you did this and didn't let me in on the plan," Alice huffed when she arrived at her house.

"I didn't plan anything Alice, it just kinda happened, now can we get this damn sleepover started, I'm working on him more afterwards".

"Rosalie isn't here yet, I can't start until she gets here, how do you feel about dying your hair?"

"No, don't touch my hair," I snapped knowing that was a bad idea. "Sorry, I have a bit of a fear of people touching my hair, do you mind not focusing on the hair, everything else is yours to play with".

With that a door slammed downstairs and Alice rushed from the room with me in tow. At the bottom of the stairs stood a beautiful, blonde girl who put most of my celebrity friends to shame. She was incredible. "Bella this is Rosalie, Rose this is Bella".

"So this is the lady Alice has employed for our little deeds, I must say I am impressed, she really is perfect," she smiled at me. "Let's talk upstairs".

Back in the safety of Alice's bedroom Rosalie sat across from me. "You have no idea how excited I was to meet the girl who would break Tanya's black heart".

"As you probably already guessed Rose hates Tanya more than anyone," Alice laughed.

"Mind if I ask why?"

"We don't talk about that," Alice's tone changed abruptly and I noticed Rosalie's beautiful face fall.

"Okay, fair enough, now I think you ladies should beautify me, I'm starting to feel inferior in both your presences," oh yes I was an expert schmoozer.

"Oh please, as if you have anything to worry about, you look like that damn actress".

"And you look like a supermodel, God Emmett will be drooling everywhere tomorrow, please excuse anything he says, he still hasn't grasped appropriate conversation".

She grinned but it was Alice who spoke. "Rose doesn't date, so maybe you should warn Emmett not to be too eager".

Okay something was going on here and I would find out sooner or later.

**And that's it for chapter 6, but hopefully 7 will be up soon. Maybe sooner if I get lots of reviews (wink wink). Hope you all enjoy.**


	7. It's Isabelle'

**Today is my last day of no work, and I'm very sad about this, but I've used the time to grace you with another update, yes I am so good to you :) and since I'm off new years eve, new years day and then the weekend after there should hopefully be a few more updates. I'll will try my very best to update, but I have the end of my course looming closer and I'm only halfway through, work (sadly) and I have people begging me for the next part of my own story (that's actually what my friend Ash received for xmas – the first three chapters, she was the first to read it so if I get famous she'll be my first fan). **

Chapter 7 - "It's Isabelle"

I was drifting off to sleep when I heard the most wonderful tune call to me from beyond the door. I got up quickly, moved the furniture I'd placed in front of the door to warn me of anyone's attempt to enter the room and followed along the hall. The music came from the farthest room, I knocked once but with no answer I entered unannounced to see Edward on a piano stool. His eyes were closed and his fingers danced beautifully across the keys in front of him.

He broke into another song I recognised and without thinking started to sing along.

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_I'm falling off the edge today_

His eyes flashed open and he watched me, our eyes locked as I continued to sing and him play

_I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate_

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

He stopped and smiled at me. "You play beautifully," I mumbled. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have interrupted you like that, I think I just got a little caught up in the moment".

"It's okay, I was hoping you'd come in anyway, come here and sit with me".

I did as he asked and sat next to him on the piano stool. I traced my fingers across the keys. "I always love pianos, I just never had the concentration to learn how to play, how did you learn to play my favourite song?"

"It just sort of came to me a few nights ago, I was trying to perfect it when you walked in".

"Well it sounded perfect to me".

"I'm glad, now I promised to tell you why I was upset earlier".

"Oh right, you could've gotten away with that, I'd completely forgotten," I smiled.

"I wanted you to know," he took a deep breath. "What you said made me realise that being with her would hurt my chances with you".

"I was only kidding Edward".

"I know, but I didn't want you thinking that our relationship was that serious".

"You've never-"

He cut me off. "No, Tanya and I have never had sex and quite frankly I'm a little glad, I'd rather keep my virginity than lose it to the likes of her".

"Okay," I took in a deep breath. "Edward if you could have a chance at having a date with another person in which Tanya knows nothing about it would you do it?"

"That would depend entirely on the person," he smiled honestly.

"Well I was kinda thinking me".

He screwed his nose up before laughing and pulled me into a hug. "In a heartbeat Bella".

"Well how do you fancy seeing the premiere of Jennifer's Body with me on Monday?"

"I'd love to".

* * *

Okay so I hated using Jacob like this, but it had been his idea. I didn't even think it was necessary anymore since Edward had already agreed to accompany me to the premiere. Then I saw him and Jacob ran over and crushed me in a giant bear hug. He and Emmett had come together and before I could claw my way away from Jacob Emmett was talking to Rosalie.

"So, who's the target?"

"Bronzey coloured hair, green eyes over there".

"Easy job, he already wants to claw my eyes out of my head from the way I looked at you a second ago".

"What?"

"He likes you, God Bells there's a desire so strong in him I can feel it from here".

"Well he's already agreed to go out with me on Monday, I dunno if I need you to do this anymore".

"Trust me Bells a little jealous won't hurt, I won't go mad, everything I do today you'll be able to put down to us being really close".

"Emmett," I heard Jasper warn nearby.

I turned to see my oath of a brother leering at Rosalie. "It's okay Jazz, if he backs off a little I'll be fine".

"Emmett, back away from Rosalie or I will hurt you," I snapped at him. "You'd get a better response if you approached girls in a classy way".

"It's okay Bella, I actually feel quite comfortable with your brother," Rosalie smiled.

"Well that's a first, most girls beg him to leave them alone".

Jacob's arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me close to him. "Come on Bells, I'm starving, can we go up to the food court?"

"Uh sure, anyone else wanna get some food?" I asked politely.

Edward stepped forward with that amazing crooked smile gracing his perfect face. "If it's a choice of eating with you or shopping with my manic sister, I think I'll choose you".

The rest stayed with Alice, Rosalie wanted to start shopping early, Emmett was clinging to her and Jasper well I wasn't sure if he was going to try protecting Rosalie from my brother or just stay with Alice.

So I went up to the food court with two boys. Oh God, both Charlie and Heather would be screaming if they knew this, for one I was his little girl and for the other this could mean there's a major scandal she needs to sort out. I found a table near the balcony that overlooked the centre of the mall and sat opposite Edward. Jacob had already run off to get his food and order me some fries.

"So Jacob seems to like you," Edward spoke almost sadly.

"He's just a friend," I smiled trying to reassure him.

"But you said you liked him".

"I was trying to make someone else feel jealous, this was actually his idea, he has a girlfriend, but we are really good friends".

"What's this?" he asked grabbing at a strand of my hair. My real hair, these strands were brown. Oh shit.

I blushed. "It was a test piece". He shot me a confused look "I wanted to test out my hair's reaction to the dye before I did the whole thing".

"Why would you want to dye your hair".

"Because you said you prefer brunettes, I'm gonna go try and hide it, I'll be back".

I rushed off to the bathroom. There was a queue for the ladies to I rushed into a disabled toilet, I only needed to fix the wig, I'd be out in a jiffy.

"Oh my God, it's Isabelle," I heard a female voice scream as I pulled the wig off. _Do locks just not work for me or something?_

I yanked off my jacket and shoved it over my arm before making a run for it. I caught sight of both Jacob and Edward's mouths dropping as I ran. _Damn I need Emmett, how was this gonna work, guess I'm on my own._

Then Jacob was next to me, smiling down. "Don't worry Bells, I can be a bodyguard today".

I stopped and glared at him. "Em told me ages ago".

"But the celebrity crush? The poster on your wall?"

"He was trying to freak you out it was all a joke," he laughed.

"Ugh, if I get out of here alive, I will kill him".

"Yo Edward, give us a hand, Em said you'd be a good bodyguard, now you can prove it," he called and Edward strutted over to us.

"What about Bella?" _Aww he'd rather stay and wait for me._

"I'll call Em to meet her up here, let's just get Isabelle safe, Bells'll understand," he winked at me. They ushered me into a nearby shop. "Miss do you have any fitting rooms? We have a slight situation here".

I was moved swiftly into a changing room with Edward, _dammit, why did I have to be myself around him, now I need to act._

"I'm gonna go find Emmett and the rest," Jacob announced and closed the door.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle, can I know my rescuer's name?"

"Edward Cullen, I'm a big fan, but I won't attack you or anything," he smiled.

"I believe you, you mentioned a Bella before, she your girlfriend?" _This might work out well_.

"Sadly no, I already have a girlfriend and I'm worried Bella will get hurt if I pursue my feelings," he stared down at the floor.

"Well you'll never get a chance to find out if you don't pursue these feelings".

"So why're you here in Port Angeles?"

"I thought a small town might be better to shop like a normal person, I dunno what happened to my disguise, it'll probably show up on eBay tomorrow," I laughed and he joined me. "Well as a small thank you, would you like to accompany me to a movie premiere on Monday?"

"I actually already have plans with Bella". _Aww he's blowing off me for me, that sounded stupid._

"Well I'd like to thank you in some way, so give me your phone," he did I quickly tapped in my number, snapped a picture of myself and searched for my own personal ring. "Now put your number in and I'll call you for my next date style appointment, I'll repay you somehow".

* * *

About an hour later we finally got out of there. Apparently I'd called Emmett and told him I'd left with a stomach ache. Apparently no one suspected a thing, but I wasn't so sure they bought the whole thing. My little team of bodyguards escorted Isabelle to a waiting limousine, I really needed to thank Emmett for setting that one up so quickly, and I was ushered away to the airport where Charlie was waiting disguised, with a brand new wig and a change of clothes. Thank God for my family.

**Like I said earlier I will do my very best, but keep your lovely reviews coming. It gives me some momentum to keep writing.**

**Since I had a request for a little preview of the next chapter I'll try and remember to do it. The next chapter will be the premiere.**

"_**Wow, this radio thing really went all out, limo, new fancy clothes, Emmett even looks like a bodyguard," he grinned at me. "I'm so glad I'm doing this, this'll probably be the only date I get that's not with Tanya".**_

_**Edward stepped out of the limo and held his hand out to me. "Sure you wanna do this Bells?" Emmett asked as he pushed his sunglasses up his nose. **_

"_**How can I not now?" **_

**So tune in next time to find out what happens, that sounded like a TV program, I think I need to stop with the sweets, I'm on a serious sugar rush lol.**


	8. The Premiere

**Hi guys, happy new year to all of you, I'm actually very excited to say that I'm getting married this year :D, anyway here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. So let's not waste anymore precious time. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 8 – The Premiere

"Holy shit Bells, that was a serious close one, could you be more damn careful, Mum'd have my head if something had happened," Emmett complained when we finally arrived home.

"I'm sorry Em, Edward found a loose piece of brown hair, I went off to the bathroom to fix it, thought the door was locked but it wasn't, I dunno how I could've fix it," I explained. I was so close to tears and he could see it.

"Well I guess something good came out of this," he mumbled. I looked at him confused, almost begging him to continue. "I think our little Bells is gonna get Edward away from that evil Tanya".

"I'm only trying to help him, the girl is awful and he's only with her because he's afraid of something bad happening if he leaves her".

"Aww, is this Isabelle's little charity project?"

"Shut up Em, and what's all this about you telling Jacob my secret, I was uncomfortable around him and everything," I practically yelled.

He roared out a laugh. "Yeah but it was majorly funny Bells".

"Kids, will you stop fighting," Charlie intervened. "Here the thing, we had a small Isabelle incident and we avoided any trauma because of it, Emmett you really should apologise to your sister for making her think Jacob had a crush on her, and Bells, maybe you could be just a little more careful and maybe let your friends know in case this happens again".

"Trust me dad, at least one will know after the premiere on Monday".

"Yeah, how exactly are we dealing with this? I know you didn't want to go with Greg but they think Bella is going," Emmett asked quickly.

"Well I made up the whole radio thing with the intention of asking Jacob, so Emmett I need you as a bodyguard, we'll go straight to our stepnan's house," I rolled my eyes at that and Emmett held back a grin. "My dress and Edward's tux will be waiting there and I guess I'll have to tell him the truth," that thought scared me beyond belief.

"Good on you Bells, I'm sure he'll be perfectly fine with the whole thing," Emmett whacked me proudly on the back.

"Thanks, now can you two clear outta the kitchen, I'm making a special thank you dinner for you," I grinned.

"Come on Em, fancy watching the Mariner's game with your old man, Billy and Jacob are on their way over here".

They left the kitchen leaving me to make each of them, including Billy and Jacob, their favourite dishes.

* * *

Monday came around far too quickly and now I was on a plane breathing in Edward's amazing scent, but even that wasn't managing to soothe me. Emmett was no help, he was too busy playing around on his PSP.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked noticing how I had the arm on the seat in a vice like grip.

"Yeah, guess I'm just an uneasy flyer," I smiled uncomfortably. It was the truth, I hated planes, someone with my luck ought to, but I'd been on so many that I'd gotten used to them and right now it wasn't the plane making me uneasy.

He surprised me as he took my hand and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry, if we crash I'll do whatever I can to make you safe again".

"You are so wasted on that witch," I grinned at him and allowed the warmth of his hand to soothe my nerves.

* * *

Phil met us at the terminal – Renee was far too recognisable since she went everywhere with Isabelle. He performed the step father bit perfectly. He gave me a quick hug, Emmett a slight man hug and shook Edward's hand without so much as embarrassing anyone. I think he was still begging for mine and Emmett's approval even though he'd been married to my mother for seven years.

He drove us straight to my stepnan's – I hated saying that, but it was what Phil's mother liked to be called since she currently didn't have any grandchildren. Renee was already there and she rushed out to greet us. Emmett lifted her in a giant bear hug, which had her giggling like mad – he was such a mummy's boy. She ran over to me when he'd released her.

"Oh Bella sweetheart, I've missed you so much," she tried to suffocate me.

"Mum, it's only been a week, and I saw you for the interview," I laughed.

"Oh, but it's still far too long, now where's this date of yours?"

Right on cue, Edward climbed out of the car. "Mum, this is Edward, Edward this is my mum Renee".

"It's lovely to meet you," he spoke politely. "Do you mind if I call you Renee, Bella hasn't divulged your married name yet". _There's a reason for that mister._

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way, what a charming young boy you are, if I'd known they made them like you in Forks I might've stayed a little longer".

"Mum, can you please not flirt with my date, he's the same age as your children".

"Darling, I was thinking for you, and my grandchildren of course, how adorable would they be," she gushed quickly.

"Sorry, I think she forgets I'm eighteen, besides you should see what Emmett's crushing on mum".

"Well then I'll have to meet her next, in fact I think we could invite both Edward and Emmett's little girlfriend to stay with us, invite your families, we have plenty of room for all of you, and I'm sure we'll all know each other very well by then," she winked at me.

"Oh, I'm sure they'd love that, Alice has been begging to come to LA for years".

"Great, guess I'm going on a shopping trip for the entire weekend when that happens, but then I guess it means you could spend a few days away from a certain someone".

"We should definitely set this up, Phil I need to decorate the guest rooms," she called over to Phil. _That explains it, she wants a new project._

* * *

"Get a move on Bells, the limo is outside," Emmett yelled up to me.

I began my descent down the spiral staircase in death trap heels and a long, midnight blue dress that ruffled along my stomach, that was destined to be walked on sooner or later. Edward was waiting at the bottom of the staircase, looking amazing in his tux, _damn I didn't think this through, how could I make a comprehensible sentence when he looked so damn good._

"You look incredible love," he whispered as I reached the last step.

"You're not so bad yourself," I grinned. He slid an arm around me and started to lead me out to the limo. "Wait, I need to-"

"Bells, they're not gonna wait forever, tell him in the limo," Emmett complained.

"Wow, this radio thing really went all out, limo, new fancy clothes, Emmett even looks like a bodyguard," he grinned at me after a few moments driving. "I'm so glad I'm doing this, this'll probably be the only date I get that's not with Tanya".

The limo pulled to a stop far too quickly and Edward stepped out and held his hand out to me. "Sure you wanna do this Bells?" Emmett asked as he pushed his sunglasses up his nose.

"How can I not now?" I pulled the wig from my head and stepped out into the blinding flash of photographers. My hand was clasped in Edward's but I could tell he was too shocked to even notice. Emmett jumped out behind me.

"Isabelle Isabelle, please talk to us," A female holding a microphone that she waved at me called. I dragged Edward over to us. "Please, tell us who your date it this evening".

"This is Edward Cullen, he recently rescued me from a mob of fans at a mall in Port Angeles so I bought him here as a little thank you".

"What a lovely gesture, Isabelle really does care about the little people folks".

"Actually the leader of my security thinks he'd be perfect as a new bodyguard, I've been thinking of offering him such a position ever since".

"Lovely, thank you Isabelle," she smiled and turned her attention onto another celebrity turning up behind us.

"I guess there's a reason Emmett looks like a bodyguard," Edward whispered. "I can't believe you did this".

"Edward I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you on the plane, at the house, in the limo, but I'm too gutless, I wanted a normal year at school, you have no idea how crazy it is here, I wanted to experience making friends the normal way and working hard to get good grades and even bullies, I know this doesn't make much sense to you, I just never expected to fall in love along the way".

"What?" He asked stunned.

"Well I may as well be honest about everything, I fell in love with you within a week, crazy I know, but I knew I had to get you away from that awful witch and the one person she couldn't hurt would be me, I have security at my house and I can rarely step outside without being hoarded by fans, by the way that offer is real if you want it".

"I dunno Bella, you lied to me, you pretended to be someone you weren't".

"I know, but you have it backwards, Isabelle Dwyer is fake, I made the name up to keep Charlie out of the public eye, he didn't want fame, Bella Swan is who I really am, other than my hair colour and a few lies to keep my identity a secret everything I said to you was true, I promise you".

"Isabelle Isabelle," A few fans called.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I went off to sign a few autographs.

"What about the motorcycles?" He asked behind me.

"Okay, I've never ridden one until I did with you, but I do think they're incredibly sexy, Alice helped me with your likes, but I didn't lie and say I liked something I hated, pretty much you liked I liked in one way or another anyway".

"So you haven't acted in anyway except to keep your identity secret?"

"Yes, I don't think I could lie to you any other way, come on, there's someone I want you to meet".

I dragged him over to where Megan was talking into another microphone. "Oh definitely, she's one of my best friends and she was so torn up over the whole thing".

"Megs," I greeted hugging her.

"Oh Is, it's so good to see you, I was just talking about you," she grinned.

"Megs, this is Edward, my date for this evening," I announced almost proudly.

"Oh my God, so much better than Greg, who represents him?"

"He's not famous Meg, just a good friend," I smiled. Edward gaped at her.

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you Edward, I hope you enjoy tonight, I'm Megan Fox," she smiled sweetly.

"Edward Cullen, Be-Isabelle's newest bodyguard," he shook her hand.

"Really?"

"Yes, but you have to tell Alice," he grinned.

**Well that's it for the time being, I'll try to update soon, but in the meantime there's a little green box nearby that's just begging for some attention ;)**


End file.
